Narnia's Victor
by Burnette Chick
Summary: David is visiting his Aunt Polly when he comes across a wardrobe that leads him to Narnia. Once there, he finds that the land once in peace under the four Pevensies is now on the verge of a raging war. How will David contribute? Will he survive? LucyOC
1. The Wardrobe

**Narnia's Victor**

by Burnette Chick

**Chapter 1: The Wooden Wardrobe**

David was visiting his Aunt Polly for a few months. His father was off fighting in the war, and his busy mother, who was left with her six children, sent David off to his aunt and two of his brothers to their grandparent's house. Aunt Polly, who was actually his great-aunt, was now an old woman, but she was strong and determined, and very hard-working.

David loved to visit his aunt. Aunt Polly had always seemed to claim David, the second-eldest of her nephew's children, as her favorite. She had many interesting stories to tell of her youth, and David loved to sit there and listen to them.

As David and his aunt walked inside, David looked in awe at the grand old house. Aunt Polly had been a hard-working woman in her youth, and this beautiful house showed it. David loved the house, which he hadn't seen in nearly seven years.

"Now," said Aunt Polly, opening a door. "Here is your room."

David smiled at the room he had always stayed in as a child. It had been so long ago that he had slept in the bed and sat in the room. He set his things down and went to eat supper with his aunt.

The next morning, David went to explore the house. Aunt Polly was out with friends, so he had the house to himself and the crabby old housekeeper. He went into one room to find a beautiful wooden wardrobe. It seemed to take the color away from everything in the room. It was like it had its own light; like it was the most important thing in the house.

David walked to it and touched the wardrobe. It felt so alive...so unlike anything David had ever felt before. He was about to open it when the housekeeper walked in.

"Don't touch!" she cried.

He jumped. He looked up at the housekeeper, who looked like a cat about to pounce. She said, "That is an ancient and beautiful piece of work. Please keep your hands off of it. Your aunt left me here to look after you, and I will not have her coming back to all her special artifacts in ruins, so don't touch anything." The housekeeper left in a huff, as if David was a little child getting into everything. In reality, he was a sixteen-year-old boy left in a large, mysterious house on his own. He lightly opened the door and looked inside at the fur coats, and continued on his way through the house.

When Aunt Polly returned for lunchtime, David asked her, "I saw an old wardrobe in one of the rooms. Where is it from?"

Aunt Polly smiled fondly, as if lost in memories. "Now, it is much more than an 'old wardrobe'," she said. "It was made when I was about your age, by a friend I was very fond of." She took a bite of her salad.

"Well, it's a fine wardrobe," David admitted.

"Yes, it is," replied Aunt Polly shortly.

David was surprised she didn't say more about it; Aunt Polly usually had quite a story about everything, and the wardrobe seemed very special. He ate his supper in silence as Aunt Polly seemed very deep in thought. At last, she said, "The wardrobe is very special to me," she said. "It came from an apple tree, which came from a very special land. I've never been there since, so the wardrobe is a way for me to remember it."

"A _land_?" asked David.

Aunt Polly smiled. She said, "It seems like a dream now. I can't really tell you about it; it's too distorted in my memory, and anyway, the land is for one to experience for one's self."

That was all she would say, though David continued to plague her with questions.

By that evening, David found himself in the wardrobe room again. He didn't know why, but there was something about the wardrobe that drew him toward it. He walked over to it and touched it again. Finally, David couldn't stand it anymore. He could tell there was something unusual inside the wardrobe, and he wanted to know what it was.

He walked into the wardrobe and started backing through all the coats. After several layers, he knew the wall of the wardrobe was behind him. David reached back to touch the wall and fell.

David struggled to his feet and almost lost his balance again. He was blinking in spring sunlight, and he was standing on grass in a place he had never seen before. Somehow, David knew he had found the "land" that had produced Aunt Polly's wardrobe.


	2. The Bear's Den

_Thank you very much for those of you who reviewed! If you're wondering about how two wardrobes can come from one apple tree, in my version, Diggory planted two apple cores to produce two Narnian trees, which are larger than ours. They were both knocked down by a storm, and one went to Diggory and one to Polly. _

_By the way, I'm sorry I haven't written in the last couple of days; I didn't have an opportunity what with Thursday being my birthday and everything. I won't be able to write next week either because I'll be at camp. Thank you for reading! Enjoy._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 2: The Bear's Den**

David looked around. It hit him that he didn't know what to do or where to go. He then saw an interesting enough wood quite near where David had stepped into this land. He walked for about fifteen minutes, then decided it was about time to get back to Aunt Polly's.

He started to turn around when he saw a bear charging at him, growling. David froze, terrified. He had seen bears before at a safe distance, but never this close; the enormous black bear was less than forty feet from him.

David immediately began to run. He was going to get back to Aunt Polly's house before the bear got him. However, this was not a good idea, because soon David was out of breath and still had awhile to go to get back to his aunt's house. He tried to hide in a thick clump of grass and trees, but he knew the bear saw him. He was done for.

"What are you running around for as if the White Witch had returned?" said a voice.

David jumped. He hadn't realized there were humans about...when he saw the black bear again, only about ten feet away. "Who said that?" he asked, still keeping both eyes on the bear, should it pounce.

"I did," said the voice. David was very alarmed. The bear's mouth had moved, as if _the bear_ had been the one speaking.

David shook his head. "_You _did. There's no such thing as talking bears," he said, almost to himself.

"What land have you come from?" asked the bear, which had a surprised look on its face. "This is Narnia! Of course bears can talk."

David didn't know what to say. "What's Narnia?" he asked.

"You don't know what Narnia is?" asked the bear. "Where are you from? The underground?"

David swallowed. "Well, I came here from England."

"England?" The bear seemed amused. "Well, wonderful man from England, what is your name?"

"David," he answered.

"Hello, David," said the bear. "I am Londa. I am a native Narnian."

"So," said David. "What exactly is Narnia?"

"It's the best land there is," said the bear. "The White Witch ruled but was overthrown by the great Lion, Aslan. And now, this land is as it was meant to be."

David thought to himself. He had heard of a lion named Aslan. He remembered his aunt telling him the story of a land called Narnia, which was created by a lion. He had always thought it was just that: a story. Now, he wasn't quite so sure what was going on.

"Where do you live, then?" asked Londa.

"I live in England, like I said," said David. "I don't quite know how I got here."

"Well then, come to my den," said the bear.

David followed her, and came inside. "This is a large den for one bear," he observed.

"I know," said Londa. "I have always dreamed of cubs, but I am just now old enough to mate."

"You're a she-bear," observed David.

"I am," confirmed she. "Have a seat," she requested, gestering to her table.

They both sat, David now hardly being surprised at her having human objects in a bear's den. Londa offered David a cup of tea, which he accepted.

"So you just arrived here from another land?"

"I guess," said David.

"It reminds me of the Kings and Queens," said Londa. "They appeared from some other land like that; War Drobe or something."

"They came in a wardrobe!" cried David incredulously. How could they have come by his aunt's house? "What are their names?"

"You really did step in here from another land," Londa said, amazed. "There is the High King Peter, of course; then Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

"Hmmm," said David. He certainly didn't think he would know them. He didn't know how they would know his aunt, but somehow they must.

"In fact, they might be about your age," said Londa, studying him.

David didn't know what to say to that. He finally said, "Perhaps I should visit them."

"They live at Cair Paravel, where the Palace is." Londa considered. "I doubt they'd have time to deal with you, but I could take you. I like adventure."

So the next morning, David and Londa set off for Cair Paravel.


	3. To Cair Paravel

**Chapter 3: To Cair Paravel**

Londa was very excited to lead David on his journey. On their journey back through the woods, she became his tour guide. "And this is where the Foxes live," she said, pointing down into a burrow. "And this is the Robin's tree."

David just smiled as she pointed out everything. "Where are you going?" said a voice as they continued out of the wood. David down and saw a skunk. He tried to keep a distance a bit nervously.

"Oh, hi, Stripe," said Londa. "This is David. He's my new friend."

"Hi," said Stripe. He saw that David was nervous and he laughed. "There's no reason to be afraid of me. I don't spray just anybody! Especially not Londa's buddy."

"Hi," said David. "Umm, I'm new here..."

"And we were just going down to Cair Paravel," said Londa. "It's always exciting down there...why did you want to go, David?"

"Ah, get a glimpse of the Kings and Queens," he replied. "I'm new here, and I think they might know my aunt."

"Really," said Stripe. "Your aunt's acquainted with the Kings and Queens? She must be important!"

"Well, I don't know about that," said David.

"Oh, well. Hope I see you around," said the skunk.

"You're welcome to join us," said Londa, actually sounding a bit hopeful.

"No, I'd better get back to the den," said the skunk, yawning. "I need to catch up on some sleep. It's getting late."

Londa smiled. "Well, see you later, Stripe!"

As David and the black bear continued walking, Londa said, "I used to sleep during the day, when I was a cub and such. But lately I've been sleeping during the night. So much more goes on during the day!"

David was confused. "Don't most bears sleep during the day?" he asked.

Londa shrugged. "Most common bears do. Talking animals do whatever they want."

Londa and David kept walking until they reached the edge of the wood. David looked in awe at the scenery that he now saw. About fifty feet from them was a river, and the ground was rich and green. There were beautiful trees around, and the sun that was now about half-way through the sky gave everything a beautiful morning glow.

They found a shallow place to cross and waded through the water. David looked at the scenery and smiled. He didn't think the beauty of England could compare to the beauty of this place.

"All right," said Londa. "I think if we just follow the river, we should be in good shape. I don't think we'll have to cross again."

They walked for a few more hours. Londa told David about Narnia: about the prophecy and how the Kings and Queens had fulfilled it and defeated the White Witch about two years before she was born. She told him about many things in Narnia, and he never failed to come up with questions.

"So, there are animals that can't talk here?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," said Londa. "Aslan chose certain animals that could talk. We are above the common beasts."

She had told him that Aslan was the Lion who had created Narnia, and that he was gone now; she had never seen him. He only appeared whenever he was needed. "But he still exists?" asked David.

"Oh, yes," said Londa. "He's around somewhere. Just not in view of any Narnians." Her stomach rumbled. "Let's stop for lunch," she suggested.

Londa was eating some leaves off a tree while David took some meat out of the lunch bag Londa had packed for him. He ate under the shade of a tree, deep in thought.

He really didn't know what his purpose was here in Narnia. He felt like such an outsider; the Kings and Queens likely wouldn't know him. He couldn't trespass on Londa forever; she belonged with bears, and he with humans.

David sighed as he finished his meal and continued walking with Londa. She saw that he was a bit down and asked, "What's wrong?"

He told her, "Nothing much." He didn't want to bother her. Who knew? Everything might turn out all right. After all, it sure had for the Kings and Queens when they had come across Narnia.

At last, in mid-afternoon, Londa announced, "Here is Cair Paravel."

David looked in awe at the castle at the mouth of the river. He didn't quite know what to say. He and Londa walked up to the castle and a guard cried, "Who goes there?"

*************************************************************************************************************************

_Thanks for putting up with me and reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't written in forever; I had camp and stuff. Plus, I have limited Internet access and it's hard sometimes to get motivated. I'll try to write more--I really will! My mom's laptop just got fixed and so I might get to write more. It's a hope._

_Thank you for reading my story. It really makes me feel good, especially when people send nice reviews. _

_:-)_


End file.
